


Остерегайся

by efinie



Category: El Laberinto del Fauno | Pan's Labyrinth (2006)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efinie/pseuds/efinie
Summary: Это выматывает ее, а он не замечает отвращения...





	Остерегайся

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329076) by [mysterioustranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterioustranger/pseuds/mysterioustranger). 



> Если вам не понравился перевод, по-русски так не говорят и бла-бла-бла, оставьте это при себе. Потому что "художник так видит". Просто считайте это моим вам реком на англофик.

Ей нравятся утра, когда первые лучи солнца щекочут веки, и она еще ничего не осознает, та секунда, прежде чем реальность начинает наваливаться на нее, прежде чем изнеможение и тревоги начинают доходить до сознания. Она втягивает этот запах леса, пока не вспоминает причины, по которым просыпается. Пока не чувствует боли в горле, воспаленном уже несколько недель. Эта доля секунды делает утра особенными, и она научилась ценить это.

Для рабочих мельницы дни начинаются рано. Будничные разговоры, иногда случайные замечания по поводу сегодняшних снов стирают последние следы сонной дезориентации. Ничего слишком конкретного, поскольку всегда есть важные дела, а время проходит быстро. Она бегло переговаривается с женщинами, вынужденная обсуждать что-то, когда не так много тем для разговора.

Никто никогда не спрашивает о ее семье; не столько потому, что она одна, а скорее из-за того, что все и так знают, хотя никто и не говорит. Связь ее брата с ополченцами из тех тем, которые она не будет обсуждать, разве только приглушенным торопливым шепотом. Иногда сказанное шепотом помогает ей не сдаваться.

Это, а также некоторые редкие события: у этого места есть и свои моменты счастья. Есть маленькая Офелия, погрузившаяся в воображаемую волшебную страну и захватывающие сказки о Фавнах, Бледных людях и подземных ходах, куда она желает спуститься в надежде раскрыть секреты, которые лучше бы оставила невысказанными.

Есть замечательные люди, которые знают, как и _когда_ выслушать. Феррейро, например. Хороший врач для людей на мельнице - что утро для дня. Помимо многого, что он сделал, чтобы помочь ей, помимо тайных уловок, на которые он идет, рискуя своей жизнью ради дела, просто благословением является опираться на его разумное чутье: он достаточно любезен, чтобы отступить на время, или побыть жилеткой, когда она больше не может это выносить. Он сохраняет ей здравомыслие, когда она сомневается в своей вменяемости, что происходит часто.

Она сомневается в своей вменяемости, поскольку приносит Капитану кофе каждое утро. За исключением того, что кофе обжигающе горячий, Капитану, кажется, никогда не надоест замечать, что он ему не нравится...

_Этот кофе сгорел, Мерседес. Кажется, я говорил вам быть внимательнее._

_…да, сэр. Это больше не повторится._

Это выматывает ее, а он не замечает отвращения, хотя оно очевидно и его почти можно почувствовать в полной тишине...

... тишине, нарушаемой только _тиктактиктактиктак_ тех часов, что он сжимает с почти фетишистской потребностью.

Она видела это; она также усомнилась в своем здравомыслии, наблюдая из своего нечаянного укрытия в тени, как тиканье прерывает обыденный момент уединения. Нечто повседневное, такое, как Видаль, смотрящий из зеркала на бреющегося Видаля, прерывается звуком, столь же механическим и сильным, как сам Капитан. Звук противостоит ему, захватывает его, поглощает на несколько долгих минут, пока тот не отводит взгляд, и она отводит взгляд.

Она ненавидит эту трещину на зеркале, потому что, во многом как и его задумчивость во время тиканья часов, это делает его немного человечнее. Он все еще Капитан, военный Видаль, мразь. Но даже у монстра есть свои причуды: он хочет уничтожить часы и разрезать себя на части, однако оба все еще остаются там, нетронутые, в дисциплине, в порядке.

Это чувство является общим. Она - единственный человек, который ненавидит Видаля сильнее, чем он сам. Они оба видели слишком много от него; их сходства на этом заканчиваются, но ни один из них никогда не узнает.

Существует одна вещь, которую она знает, а он нет. Тот факт, что она также носит огромную ненависть к себе... и нож в складках одежды. Мерседес малодушна, Мерседес дура, цепляющаяся за надежду, что когда-нибудь не будет никаких оснований носить его, тогда как часы никуда не денутся.

Он не замечает всего этого. Он - объект ее отвращения, а она - просто какая-то женщина, которая не может сделать хороший кофе, чтобы спасти свою жизнь.

Та, которая ждет.

Не так много еще осталось сделать.


End file.
